22 Moments, 22 Kisses
by Kirinenko
Summary: Como dice el título. Basado en el meme de 22 besos. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Arashe

ID: 914401

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **1\. Pelo (Anhelo)**

Es la hora del almuerzo, están afuera, la azotea de la escuela está cerrada hoy por alguna razón. Nagisa acababa de salir corriendo a algún lado así que eran solo Makoto y él. El moreno estaba de espaldas a Haruka mientras hablaba por el móvil con su madre.

El adolescente más pequeño yacía en la hierba, admirando la fuerte espalda de su amigo mientras escuchaba su voz calmada, demasiado mal que en esos momentos los cálidos ojos verdes no estuviesen centrados en él. Sabe que Makoto está siempre mirándole, no lo admitiría pero le gusta tener la atención del otro dirigida a él, le gusta saber que es el número uno de Makoto.

Un repentino impulso tomó su cuerpo. Se inclina cada vez más cerca de su mejor amigo. Justo cuando Makoto finaliza la llamada, los labios de Haruka tocan la nuca con un beso.

"¿Eh? Haru, ¿qué sucede?"

"Nada, había una hoja en tu pelo"

"Oh, gracias" los sonrientes ojos verdes están centrados en él de nuevo. Sabe que cuando no está mirando, esos ojos están llenos de anhelo por él. Haruka da un pequeño suspiro: para alguien que podía entenderlo muy bien, ¿por qué Makoto no podía ver en sus ojos azules que le anhelaba también?

 **2\. Frente (Bendición/Amistad)**

"Oye, oye, Mako-chan, ¿podemos tomarnos un descanso?"

"Nagisa, acabamos de tener uno hace diez minutos" le regaña suavemente, pero empieza a reírse por el puchero que recibe por sus palabras "Solo un poco más y terminaremos por hoy"

"Vale" respondió Nagisa con un suspiro, levantándose de su posición agachada al lado de Makoto, retrocede y caer sobre una lata tirada. Mientras el rubio cae, su cepillo salió disparado de su mano "¡Nagisa!" Makoto alcanzó a su amigo "Estoy bien, no te preocupes, Mako-chan"

"Ten más cuidado, ¿quieres?" responde con un suspiro.

"Lo siento. ¿Vistes dónde fue mi cepillo?"

"Aquí" alzaron la vista para ver a Haruka con el cepillo en la mano y una marca roja en su frente.

"Haru, ¿estás bien?"

"Ah, Haru-chan, te dio, ¿verdad? Lo siento"

"Está bien" responde antes de darse la vuelta para volver a arreglar la piscina, pero una mano en su brazo le detiene, gira su cabeza ligeramente para ver unos ojos verdes preocupados "Dije que está bien, Makoto"

"Lo sé" la otra mano de Makoto fue a sostener el flequillo de Haruka para apartarlo, entonces se inclinó y dejo un beso en la marca roja "Aquí. Lo besé para que mejore, como cuando éramos niños" dijo, riendo ligeramente.

El sonido de las risitas de Nagisa es que lo saca a Haruka de ese estado de sorpresa, girando la cabeza rápidamente para esconder el creciente sonrojo, murmura un 'idiota' por lo bajo antes de volver al trabajo.

 **3\. Pestañas (Añoranza)**

Después de todo el fiasco del ahogamiento, Haruka declaró firmemente que sería el que compartiese tienda con Makoto durante el resto del viaje. Nadie discutió.

Es la noche después del incidente y Haruka no puede dormir. Cada vez que cierra los ojos, la imagen de un Makoto inmóvil en la mojada arena plaga su mente. Así que durante las últimas dos horas todo lo que hizo fue tumbarse de costado y observar el pecho de su amigo dormido moviéndose con cada respiración.

Como si el shock no fuese suficiente, algo más ocupó su mente todo el día _'No tiene sentido sin ti'_ , las palabras de Makoto resuenan en su cabeza. ¿Era solo su imaginación o Makoto quería decir algo más con esas palabras? Con la mirada en sus ojos verdes y el suave tono en su voz, se sintió como una confesión. El corazón de Haruka martillea en su pecho justo como lo hizo esa noche. Con una señal, piensa. _'No, solamente estaba hablando de los relevos'._

"Hn. Haru…" el adolescente mayor alzó la mirada hacia la cara de su compañero solo

Para ver que Makoto está todavía dormido, pero ahora estaba sonriendo también.

' _¿Está soñando conmigo?... Entonces, quizás'_ Haruka se inclina sobre el moreno, una rara sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro _'Sí, quizás'_ y dejó un suave beso en el párpado de Makoto.

 **4\. Oreja (Tentación)**

Sucedió por accidente. Nagisa y Rei estaban teniendo una de sus conversaciones más excéntricas cuando Makoto se inclinó más hacia Haruka y susurró un comentario a su oído. Los escalofríos que pasaron por todo el cuerpo de su amigo no pasaron desapercibidos para el moreno.

Al principio, pensó que era solo una reacción involuntaria a la sensación de su aliento cuando hablaba, como cuando alguien te sopla en la oreja, solo que Makoto no lo hizo a propósito así que lo dejó pasar, pero un par de horas más tarde, como otra forma de burlarse de Rei, Nagisa empezó a susurrar 'secretos' en la oreja de Haruka y el adolescente mayor ni siquiera parpadeó, Makoto se dio cuenta. _'Quizás fuera cosa de una sola vez'._

La siguiente vez que sucedió, fue unas pocas horas después, estaban en su tienda preparándose para ir a dormir, y solo para probar, Makoto se inclinó más y susurró un 'Buenas noches' en la oreja de Haruka y el temblor estaba de vuelta. _'¿Soy yo?'_ pensó antes de dormirse.

Durante el resto de su viaje de entrenamiento, Makoto siguió susurrándole a Haruka cada vez que tenía oportunidad sólo para ver su reacción. Y cada vez que lo hacía, se daba cuenta de algo nuevo como que justo después de que los escalofríos cediesen, un pequeño sonrojo aparecería en su rostro y seguiría lanzándole miradas a Makoto con más frecuencia cuando estaban muy juntos, como si anticipase la siguiente vez que lo haría.

Viendo al adolescente mayor sentado a su lado en la arena, su rostro resaltado por los rayos de sol que se desvanecían por el sol poniente _'¿A Haru le gusta el sonido de mi voz?'_ pensó, antes de moverse más cerca. Se dio cuenta de que Haru se tensaba por la anticipación, inclinándose un poco más, como si fuera a encontrarse a medio camino, con una sonrisa, aprovechó la oportunidad para dejar un pequeño beso en la punta de la oreja que rápidamente se puso roja antes de susurra "La puesta de sol es hermosa, ¿verdad, Haru?"

"S-Si" riéndose suavemente ante la respuesta tartamuda y el color rosado que cubría las mejillas de Haruka hasta la punta de sus orejas, pensó _'Supongo que sí'._

 **5\. Puente de la nariz (Cuidado/Cariño)**

"Makoto, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Eh? Si, ¿por qué?"

"Tu cara está un poco roja"

"¿Lo está? Debe de ser tu imaginación, Haru. No te preocupes por eso"

Eso había sido hace dos horas cuando estaban en el barco de camino de vuelta a la isla. Ahora están en Iwatobi, caminando hacia su casa y no solamente estaba ruborizado aun el más alto, sino que ahora estaba comportándose todo lento. _'No te preocupes por eso'_ , se burló Haruka para sí mismo _'Por supuesto diría eso. Nunca quiere que la gente se preocupe por él incluso cuando está enfermo'._

"Makoto, ven aquí"

"¿Mmm?" Makoto se detuvo ante el llamado, mirando letárgicamente a su amigo.

' _Mi difunta abuela solía decir que el mejor modo de saber si alguien tiene fiebre es colocar tus labios en su frente'_ , Haruka se puso en puntillas, colocando sus manos en los hombros del moreno para apoyarse y presionar los labios en la frente del otro, o así lo habría hecho si fuese lo suficiente alto. Lo más lejos que podía alcanzar era el puente de la nariz de Makoto.

"¿Haru?" preguntó el moreno con sorpresa. al ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro del otro, añadió con preocupación "¿Qué pasa?"

"Eres demasiado alto" fue la respuesta irritada.

"¿Eh? ¿Lo siento?"

"No te disculpes por eso. También estás demasiado caliente. Deberías decir algo si estás enfermo"

"Pero estoy bien, Haru"

"Lo que sea, solo vámonos a tu casa"

Siguieron su camino con Haruka lanzando mirandas preocupadas al adolescente más joven con frecuencia. Durante todo el camino, Makoto tuvo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, quizás estaba un poco más enfermo de lo que pensaba, pero saber que su amigo se preocupaba tanto, le hacía sentirse mejor ya.

 **6\. Mejilla (Afecto / Amabilidad / Satisfacción)**

Las luces de su casa están encendidas. Sólo hay una persona que estaría ahí a esa hora de la noche. Sus pensamientos se confirman cuando abre la puerta y se encuentra a Makoto, al que no esperaba encontrar durmiendo en el suelo.

Escuchando el mensaje que sus amigos le dejaron en el móvil y recordando los esfuerzos durante la competición, le llegó a lo más hondo. Pero ahora, viendo la cara dormida de Makoto…

' _Tenías que ser tú. Quiero nadar contigo'_ , recordar sus palabras hacía que el corazón de Haruka se estrujase dolorosamente. Cerrando sus ojos se recompuso, arrodillándose para mover a su amigo y despertarlo.

"Makoto, Makoto"

"¿Haru?" dijo el moreno suavemente mientras se frotaba los ojos, adormilado.

"Tenemos un relevo que nadar, ¿verdad?"

La soñolienta confusión en el rostro de Makoto es reemplazada por sorpresa y entonces por placer, lo siguiente que sabe Haruka es que está envuelto en los fuertes brazos de su amigo. "¡Haru!" una brillante risa suena en su oreja y un "Estoy tan feliz" se escucha antes de sentir un beso en su mejilla

Apenas pasó un segundo antes de que Makoto saltase con la vergüenza reflejada por dejarse llevar "T-Tengo que irme, es muy tarde" con una risa nerviosa abre la puerta y sale fuera pero antes de irse, se gira a mirar a su amigo con su cálida sonrisa de vuelta "Vamos a hacerlo lo mejor que podamos mañana. Buenas noches, Haru-chan"

Haruka estaba demasiado distraído para darse cuenta de que Makoto ya se había ido o que el odioso apodo había sido usado. Con la mano en la mejilla, siguió con su rutina nocturna antes de acostarse. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, juraría que podía sentir todavía el cálido fantasma de los labios de Makoto en su mejilla.

 **7\. Labios (Afecto / Amor)**

Ganaron el relevo. ¡Iban a ir a los nacionales! Makoto retrocedió, riendo con alegría mientras veía a Haruka luchar con el peso de Nagisa y Rei, ambos incapaces de contener sus lágrimas y aferrarse a su estóico amigo.

Finalmente, consiguiendo volver a controlarse, los de primer año se separaron para felicitarse el uno al otro. Makoto aprovecha esa oportunidad para darle a su mejor amigo un abrazo.

"Haru" la felicidad es clara en su voz; envuelve al mayor con sus brazos. Haruka estaba tenso al principio pero lentamente se relajó en el agarre del moreno "¡Lo conseguimos, Haru!"

"Si" con la sensación de los esbeltos brazos pasando tentativamente alrededor de su cintura, además de los intensos sentimientos provocados por nadar en relevos de nuevo con Haruka, Makoto actuó por impulso, presionando sus labios contra los suaves de su amigo.

Solamente un par de segundos pasaron antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que hizo, retirándose inmediatamente para ver los ojos azules abiertos de par en par con sorpresa. La misma se reflejaba en los rostros de sus dos amigos parados cerca. Sonrojándose furiosamente por su estupidez, Makoto intentó arreglarlo lo mejor que pudo "Haru, l-lo siento. No lo hice, yo…" su tartamuda disculpa fue cortada por dos brazos rodeándole el cuello y tirando de él hacia abajo para otro beso.

Makoto pudo escuchar la voz de Nagisa animándolos y Rei intentando calmarle, pero todos los sonidos pronto fueron desapareciendo. Todo lo que le importaba era la sensación de los labios de Haruka contra los suyos.

 **8\. Garganta (Deseo)**

Estaba jugando videojuegos en la habitación de Makoto como hacían todos los viernes por la noche. La única diferencia es el modo en que están sentados. Normalmente, se sentarían uno al lado del otro, pero esta noche Makoto está sentado entre las piernas de Haruka, el moreno tenía que deslizarse un poco para abajo para que el más bajo pudiese ver la pantalla, por lo que tenía su cabeza descansando cómodamente en el hombro de Haruka.

A Makoto le gusta más este modo. Siempre es agradable estar tan cerca de su novio. ¡Novio! _'Todavía no puedo creer que Haru sea mi novio'_ , roza su rostro contra el esbelto cuello de Haruka, saboreando el reconocimiento de que tiene permitido hacer eso ahora.

Dejó de prestar atención al juego hace mucho tiempo; siempre fue malo en este así que Haruka ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Estaba mucho más interesado en la pálida columna justo delante de él. El aroma a limpio y recién bañado que se aferraba a la piel de su novio le atrajo más hasta que empezó a dejar ligeros besos por toda la garganta de Haruka, prestando especial atención a su manzana de Adam.

"Makoto" el moreno hizo un sonido de 'Mm' entre los besos, cuando no hubo ninguna respuesta, se detuvo y alzó la mirada al rostro del otro. Fue recibido con un suave sonrojo y unos ojos entrecerrados. La expresión diciendo todo lo que necesitaba saber _'No pares'_. Y no lo hizo.

 **9\. Nuca (Conexión)**

Está sucediendo de nuevo. Otra chica enamoradiza confesando su amor eterno por Makoto.

"T-Tachibana-kun, t-te he querido desde…desde hace mucho tiempo, por favor, ¡sal conmigo!"

Con una resoplido irritado y estrechando la mirada, Haruka dejó de prestar atención al resto de la conversación. La única diferencia es la persona, todo lo demás es siempre igual, el mismo sonrojo y tartamudez, las mismas frases, todo.

' _¿Te he querido desde hace mucho tiempo? La mayor parte de estas chicas ni siquiera han hablado con Makoto, ni siquiera una vez, antes de confesarse, cómo pueden decir que le quieren si ni siquiera lo conocen'_

"…ru? ¡Haru!" Haruka salió con sobresalto de sus pensamientos enfadados para ver los ojos verdes mirándole con preocupación "Haru, ¿está todo bien? Tenías una expresión muy aterradora en el rostro justo ahora"

"Estoy bien" sin ver a la chica por ningún lado, se giró y siguió su camino a la sala del club donde se dirigían antes de que la chica les detuviese. Por muy molestas que fueran estas confesiones, todo siempre era igual por suerte, sobre todo el final. Makoto siempre las rechazaba.

Llegaron a la sala del club y empezaron a prepararse para el entrenamiento de natación. Haruka estaba en su traje de baño en un destello, una mirada a Makoto, todavía desabotonando su camisa, le dio una idea. Caminó hacia el adolescente más alto, colocando sus manos en la estrecha cintura y pegando sus labios a la nuca del moreno.

"¡Haru! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" sorprendido por el repentino movimiento, Makoto intenta mirar por encima de su hombro, pero la sensación de la boca de Haruka succionando y mordisqueando su piel lo deja temblando e intentando suprimir sus gemidos. Su cuello era muy sensible y su novio sabía eso.

Con un último beso en el área, Haruka se giró y finalmente fue a la piscina, dejando a un sonrojado Makoto atrás con una muy visible marca en el cuello y un problema en sus pantalones, no es que se diese cuenta de la última parte ya que sus pensamientos estaban en otra _parte 'Ahora esas chicas sabrán que Makoto no está disponible'_. Con un brillo satisfecho en sus ojos, Haruka se mete en la piscina.

 **10\. Espalda (Confirmación)**

Hoy ha sido un buen día, ganaron el relevo, a pesar de que fueron descalificados, y trajeron de vuelta a Rin. Después de pasar unas pocas horas en la ciudad celebrando y, más importante, mostrando a Rei su agradecimiento por su acto desinteresado, todos los chicos estaban exhaustos y se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Era su última noche en el hotel; esperaban salir pronto en la mañana.

Con eso en mente, Makoto y Haruka decidieron aprovecharlo al máximo. Eso es lo que les llevó a su actual situación. Haruka estaba tumbado sin camisa en la cama, con Makoto de rodillas sobre sus muslos para darle al adolescente más bajo un bien merecido masaje de espalda.

Habían estado así durante un tiempo, Makoto comenzó en la parte de atrás del delgado cuello, bajando hasta la pequeña espalda de Haruka, donde sus manos estaban ahora "Hecho, Haru" dijo, dejando pequeños besos en la pálida espalda.

"Makoto" alzó la mirada para ver la intensa mirada en los ojos de Haruka "es tu turno" esa mirada le decía que esta noche no acabaría con un simple masaje y estaba muy bien para él.

 **11\. Pecho (Propiedad)**

Makoto yacía en la cama con el cómodo peso de su amante en su pecho. Nunca se sintió así de feliz y satisfecho en toda su vida. Lo que hicieron hace solo unos minutos había sido perfecto, hermoso y muchas otras palabras que su cerebro simplemente no podía procesar en ese momento.

La única cosa que nunca abandonaba su mente todo el tiempo fue 'amor'. Siempre amó a Haruka. No podía recordar un momento en que no lo hiciese. Siempre habían estado cerca. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiese ser siquiera más cercanos. Pero lo que compartieron esa noche era tan íntimo, todo era desnude, se sentía tan vulnerable pero al mismo tiempo tan cómodo.

Había estado nervioso, comprensible dado que era la primera vez de ambos, pero era Haruka, no había nada que tener, estaba a salvo. Y la mirada en los ojos del adolescente más pequeño decía que se sentía igual. Ese pensamiento hizo que su corazón latiese tan rápido que tenía miedo de que pudiese salirse de su pecho.

"Mío" el suave murmullo le sacó de sus pensamientos "¿Mmm? ¿Haru? ¿Dijiste algo?"

"Mío" repitió este más alto esta vez mientras dejaba un beso en el pecho de Makoto, justo sobre su corazón. Haruka alzó la cabeza para mirar directamente los ojos verdes "Makoto es mío y yo soy de Makoto" los ojos del más alto se agrandaron ligeramente por las palabras, pero pronto su sorpresa fue reemplazada con una sonrisa feliz "Sí"

 **12\. Brazo (Enamorarse)**

"Haru, lo siento por tardar mucho" Makoto volvió a su habitación, después de salir a ayudar a su madre, solamente para encontrar a Haruka dormido en su cama. Su expresión es relajada, los largos mechones de pelo cayendo sobre sus ojos cerrados; los suaves labios rosados que ama besar están ligeramente separados, el pecho alzándose y descendiendo lentamente con cada respiración, un esbelto brazo descansando sobre su estómago, el otro colgando de un lado de su cama.

Con una cálida sonrisa ante la pacífica visión, Makoto se acercó con cuidado a la cama para no despertar al adolescente dormido. Se arrodilla en el suelo y suavemente toma el brazo colgando. No puede evitar el dejar pequeños besos en el brazo que sujeta antes de colocarlo cómodamente en la cama de nuevo. Todo mientras sus ojos no dejaban el hermoso rostro frente a él, y como cada vez que lo mira, Makoto siempre que se enamora de nuevo.

 **13\. Muñeca (Deseo / Codicia)**

' _No fue suficiente que te dejase quedarte a mi lado a pesar de que me resultas molesto, ¿verdad? También me hiciste considerarte mi amigo y después mi mejor amigo'_

Haruka despertó en mitad de la noche ante la sensación de unos fuertes brazos apretando ligeramente su cintura y la cálida respiración de su novio en su nuca. Se movió más cerca para sentir mejor el subir y bajar del pecho de Makoto contra su espalda.

' _No fue suficiente el que supieses todos mis pensamientos con solo una mirada, ¿verdad? También me hiciste querer conocerte igual de bien'_

Durante los últimos minutos desde que despertó, la mente de Haruka estaba llena de pensamientos de su amante.

' _No fue suficiente que pasáramos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, ¿verdad? O que no dejases mi mente cuando estábamos separados, también me hiciste anhelar tu presencia y, lo que es más importante, tu sonrisa'_

Culpa a sus compañeras de clase por eso, yendo una y otra vez con su 'que bondadoso y desinteresado es Tachibana-kun'. Se burla de eso, si, Makoto siempre ha sido todas esas cosas, pero podía ser muy codicioso cuando quería.

' _No fue suficiente dejar que revoloteases a mi alrededor y me cuidases a pesar de que podía hacerlo por mí mismo, ¿verdad? También me hiciste querer cuidarte y protegerte. Todavía lo hago, a pesar de que seas más grande que yo ahora'_ Eso sacó una pequeña sonrisa a su rostro. Sí, muy codicioso de hecho, sobre todo cuando se trata de Haruka, o así parece.

' _No era suficiente que fueras mi amigo más importante, ¿verdad? También hiciste que me enamorase de ti'_ colocó una de las manos de Makoto en su pecho, justo donde descansa su corazón que late rápidamente.

' _No fue suficiente que siempre estuviésemos juntos desde el primer día, ¿verdad? También me hiciste desear la eternidad'_ Cogiendo esa misma mano, Haruka dio un marcado beso en la muñeca de Makoto.

' _Pero la eternidad nunca será suficiente, ¿cierto? Para agradecerte que siempre estés aquí para mí'_

Pero eso está bien; Makoto puede ser tan codicioso como quiera serlo, porque Haruka también es codicioso. Con ese último pensamiento, cierra sus ojos y cae en un sueño tranquilo.

 **14\. Parte posterior de la mano (Respeto y Afecto)**

El Festival del Cangrejo había estado muy animado este año. Por supuesto, no había manera de evitarlo, no con Rin y Haruka compitiendo por todo. Pero, poco a poco, el grupo se separó en parejas, cada uno yendo por su cuenta.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, el adolescente más pequeño se había apoderado de la mano de su novio y no lo dejó ir desde entonces. Al principio, Makoto estaba nervioso, mirando a su alrededor, asustado de lo que dirían los otros de dos chicos tomados de las manos en público. Lo hacían todos el tiempo pero nunca con tantas personas alrededor.

A Haruka no parecía importarle en absoluto cada intento que el moreno hacía para soltar su mano. Después de algún tiempo, se dio cuenta de que nadie les prestaba atención, y los únicos que lo hacían no ofrecían más que sonrisas amistosas, como si fuera la cosa más normal.

Y era normal, pensó Makoto, no había nada más normal que ver a una pareja enamorada cogiéndose de las manos. Con una sonrisa por el pensamiento, el moreno finalmente se relajó, dándole un ligero apretón a la mano de Haruka para decir que no intentaría soltarse más.

Caminaron por los puestos alrededor de una hora, mirando a la gente jugar juegos, algunas veces comprando algo de comida que les llamaba la atención. La noche terminó en la cima de la colina con vistas a los terrenos del festival, como esa noche hace mucho tiempo cuando Haruka finalmente abrió su corazón a Makoto. La noche que vio la luz regresar finalmente a los hermosos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

Con el recuerdo de esa noche encandilando su corazón, Makoto dio un beso en la parte posterior de la esbelta mano que sostenía y uno más justo en el cuarto dedo donde, esperaba, algún día hubiese una banda dorada.

 **15\. Palma (Apelación / Entrega)**

"Haru, no"

Esa parece ser la frase del día, Makoto perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces la dijo ya. Desde esa mañana, a donde quiera que fuese, veía a Haruka mirándole con una mirada suplicante en sus brillantes ojos "Lo siento, Haru, pero de verdad, no" da un suspiro, la peor parte es que se está haciendo más y más difícil el decir que no.

No son solo los ojos; su amante había intentado todo para convencerlo. Inundándolo de dulces besos todo el día, haciéndole curry verde (su favorito) para el almuerzo, no una pizca de caballa a la vista. ¡Incluso renunció a su tiempo en el baño!

Apagando la televisión, se gira hacia el más bajo, colocando una mano en su suave mejilla "¿Esa es la única opción? ¿Y mis sugerencias?"

"No me gustan" Haruka tomó la mano en su cara y llevó la palma a sus labios, dándole un beso, sin romper el contacto visual. El 'por favor' en sus ojos había sido alto y claro desde el principio. Para que su amante sufriera tan solo por esto, pensó Makoto, debería ser realmente importante.

Con un suspiro derrotado, el moreno se volvió hacia el tercer ocupante en la habitación "Bienvenido a la familia, Caballa*" dijo mientras rascaba tras las orejas al gatito.

 **16\. Punta del dedo (Alabanza)**

Haruka despierta con el olor de la caballa cocinándose. Tras un momento de confusión, mira al otro lado de la cama y claramente Makoto no está ahí. Eso es una sorpresa; el moreno siempre se queda dormido y era una molestia despertarle por las mañanas, pero es su aniversario de los tres meses hoy. Makoto seguramente estaba planeando llevarle el desayuno a la cama.

Al ir a la cocina, encuentra a Makoto mirando la hornilla un poco preocupado mientras murmura para sí mismo "¿Está ya hecho? ¿Cómo lo sé? Receta, dónde está la receta…"

"Makoto" el moreno se sobresalta ante la tranquila voz, girándose con un grito "se está quemando" termina mientras apaga la hornilla.

"Ah, Haru, buenos días. Solo estaba–" dice el moreno; rascando su mejilla con vergüenza pero se detiene a mitad de frase cuando una mano agarra la suya "¿Haru?"

Haruka lanza una mirada molesta a las pequeñas tiritas cubriendo las yemas de los dedos "Deberías ser más cuidadoso" a pesar del tono áspero, besos tiernos fueron dejados en la punta de cada digito como si dijese "Lo hiciste bien. Gracias"

 **17\. Vientre (Regresión)**

"Oh, mi sueño es viajar en el tiempo. Solo imagina todo lo que podrías hacer. Si pudiese volver atrás en el tiempo, hay tantas cosas que querría cambiar…" Haruka apagó la televisión _'Estúpido'_ , pensó mientras iba a su habitación y se sentaba en la cama.

' _Pero… ¿cambiaría algo?'_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta del cuarto abriéndose. Makoto, recién salido del baño, caminaba con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras se seca el pelo con una más pequeña.

"Haru, estás mirando fijamente" dice con una sonrisa sabionda mientras se acerca a su amante.

"Cállate" responde Haruka en voz baja, dejando un beso en el vientre del moreno cuando está lo suficiente cerca. _'No, no cambiaría nada'_. Descansa la mejilla en el firme abdomen cuando siente unos fuertes dedos pasar a través de su pelo. _'Todo está perfecto así'._

 **18\. Caderas (Esclavitud / Restricción)**

La práctica había acabado ya. Como siempre, Haruka se quedó en la piscina y Makoto le esperó después de que todos los demás se fuesen, pero hoy era especialmente caluroso el día así que el moreno decidió relajarse en el agua un poco más.

Hace un par de minutos, el más bajo se había sentado en el borde de la piscina, parecía admirar a su novio nadando perezosamente. Makoto se acercó más nadando hacia donde estaba Haruka sentado y, no querían salir del agua todavía, se quedó flotando mientras conversaba con el otro.

Justo entonces una brisa fresca empezó a levantarse. Para sentirla mejor, Haruka puso las manos un poco detrás de su cuerpo y se recostó sobre ellas, exponiendo más de su cuerpo no solamente a la brisa, sino también a la complacida vista del otro adolescente.

Makoto se deleitó con la hermosa vista, admirando cada curva, cada forma del perfecto cuerpo de Haruka, desde el delgado cuello hasta llegar a las estrechas caderas. Oh, cuando amaba Makoto esas caderas. Amaba tocarlas, lamerlas, besarlas; y antes de saberlo estaba haciendo justamente eso. En algún momento se había alzado, parado entre las piernas de Haruka, rodeando la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y dejando beso tras beso en sus caderas.

"Makoto" la llamada sin aliento de su nombre y los ojos entrecerrados en el rostro contrario le dijeron que mejor encontrar un sitio más privado. Y mejor encontrarlo pronto.

 **19\. Muslo (Control)**

Un nuevo gato abandonado apareció entre los que Haruka alimentaba todos los días. Era grande y asustadizo. Comía pero no aceptaba ser acariciado, hasta que Makoto llegó.

Los gatos parecían amar al más alto y este no fue la excepción. Ni siquiera esperó a que el moreno intentase acariciarle, fue a Makoto directamente, tumbándose en los muslos del muchacho como si fuera su sitio y no parecía que fuese a irse pronto.

A Haruka no le gusta ese gato. Seguía mirándolo desde el regazo de Makoto con lo que parecía ser una mirada presuntuosa mientras ronroneaba más fuerte de lo necesario por las atenciones del moreno. Estaba intentando molestarle, eso estaba seguro.

"…ru, ¿Haru? ¿Estás escuchando?"

"Si" no lo estaba, demasiado ocupado en mirar al gato, pero Makoto no tenía que saber eso.

Alternando la mirada entre el gato en su regazo y el rostro de su novio, Makoto dejó salir una risa divertida. Cogiendo al gato y dejándolo en el suelo, se giró a mirar al otro adolescente mientras daba palmaditas en sus muslos "Ven aquí, Haru"

Haruka frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia y giró la cabeza con un resoplido, pero al oír el sonido de un suave 'Miau' y la visión de gato intentando volver a su anterior lugar de descanso, el mayor rápidamente se decidió. Descansando la cabeza en el regazo de Makoto, ahora era el turno de Haruka de lanzarle al molesto gato una mirada presuntuosa. Colocando un beso en el fuerte muslo, cierra los ojos para sentir mejor los dedos de su amante pasando por su pelo.

 **20\. Parte inferior de la pierna (Obediencia)**

"¡No! ¡Para! ¡Makoto!" la súplica sin aliento fue seguida por una risa hermosa, contagiosa.

"Lo siento, Haru, pero tu risa es tan adorable. Si este es el único modo en que pueda escucharla, entonces" una sonrisa enorme estaba pegada al rostro del adolescente más alto mientras seguía haciendo cosquillas a su novio. Ese día, después de la práctica, todos los chicos de Iwatobi además de Rin se unieron para intentar hacer reír a Haruka. Era el sonido más hermoso que Makoto hubiese escuchado jamás, aparte de los 'Te amo' que su amante le diría con su voz tranquila y calmada.

Ahora, en el suelo de la sala de estar de los Nanase, estaba repitiendo la experiencia para sus oídos solamente. El sonido todavía le dejaba asombrado, haciéndole dejar de hacer cosquillas unas cuantas veces, momentos que Haruka usaba para intentar escapar. Aunque sin suerte, pues Makoto siempre lo retenía y reanudaba la acción.

Como último intento para acabar con su tortura, Haruka plató su pie en el pecho de Makoto y lo empujó hacia atrás. Dejó el pie ahí para mantener al adolescente más joven alejado mientras recuperaba el aire.

Bajando la mirada al rostro enfadado, Makoto decidió parar antes de molestar realmente a su novio. Como un modo de calmar al otro, el moreno empezó a masajear la pierna todavía frenándole.

"De verdad, Haru. Deberías reír más"

"Si me vuelves a hacer cosquillas, te haré ver una película de terror"

"Sí, sí" respondió con una sonrisa antes de plantar un beso en la parte inferior de la pierna de Haruka.

 **21\. Punta del pie (Esclavitud)**

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Solo voy a coger un vaso de agua"

"Yo lo cogeré"

"Pero Haru, yo puedo–"

"Quédate ahí" dijo el mayor mientras salía de la habitación.

Con un suspiro, Makoto se recostó en su cama, donde ha estado atrapado todo el día. Haruka no le permitía levantarse para nada más que para ir al baño. Bajó la mirada hacia el culpable, a su pie, o más bien a su tobillo. Se lo torció la noche anterior mientras perseguía a los gemelos por la casa. Bueno, al menos los niños aprendieron una importante lección, no dejar los juguetes en el suelo o alguien podía hacer daño. Que sea fin de semana es algo bueno también, no faltaría a clases.

"Aquí" Haruka le da el vaso de agua fría. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando regresó.

"Gracias" un asentimiento es su única respuesta. Se sienta con la espalda en la cabecera y bebe su agua mientras observa a su novio, sentado al final de su cama, colocando cuidadosamente un paquete de hielo sobre su tobillo lesionado. El moreno se estremece primeramente por el contacto pero luego se relaja.

"Haru, no tienes que hacer eso"

"Quiero"

"Pero, de verdad, has estado haciendo todo por mí y–" se detiene a media frase al sentir y ver a Haruka dándole un beso encima de su pie. Lo que Makoto ve en los ojos azules cuando el otro alza la mirada, hace que el moreno se trague cualquier cosa más que fuese a decir sobre el tema.

' _Tú siempre estás cuidando de mí. Es mi turno cuidar de ti'_

 **22\. De punta a punta (Adorar)**

Seis años. Han estado juntos durante seis años. Están recién salidos de la universidad, apenas comenzando empezando con sus carreras, todavía aprendiendo los entresijos del mundo. Todavía son jóvenes y muy enamorados. Y esa noche es muy especial para ellos. Era mucho más que un simple aniversario.

Makoto deja un rastro de besos descendentes por el cuerpo de su amante. Empezó en la parte superior de la cabeza de Haruka bajando hacia su frente, párpados, tomándose su tiempo para mordisquear una sensible oreja; los suaves gemidos que recibe son como música para él. Un beso juguetón en el puente de su nariz, otros más ligeros por ambas de sus mejillas hasta finalmente alcanzar los suaves labios que le saludan voluntariamente con un beso muy apasionado.

Con un 'te amo' susurrado, siguió bajando, besando y succionando la pálida garganta, dejando _una marca en el lateral del cuello de su amante, todo esto mientras siente las cortas uñas de Haruka pasarse por su espalda, haciéndole temblar de placer. El mayor siempre amó la espalda de Makoto y usaba cualquier oportunidad para tocarla, normalmente usando los masajes como excusa, aunque no es que el moreno se quejase._

 _Llega al pecho de Haruka, burlándose de él con sus dedos y labios, besando y succionando uno y otro lado, apoyando durante un momento su oreja ahí para escuchar el corazón de su amante latir rápidamente. Su cabeza subía y bajaba con la agitada respiración de Haruka._

" _Más" con la jadeante petición da un último beso al pecho de su amante para, entonces, moverse hacia el hombro izquierdo de Haruka y bajar por todo el delgado brazo, dejando un beso en su muñeca, seguidamente en su palma y finalmente en la parte de atrás de su mano. Y unos besos más prolongados, justo en el cuarto dedo donde había sido colocada un brillante anillo dorado hace poco más de una hora._

" _Estamos prometidos… Todavía no puedo creer que dijeses que sí" puede sentir sus ojos humedeciéndose un poco, pero sin importarle, estaba demasiado feliz. ¡Iba a casarse con el amor de su vida!_

Siente una cálida mano en su rostro, un pulgar limpiando una lágrima solitaria. Mira hacia abajo hacia la suave sonrisa (ya no tan rara) y los brillantes ojos azules que dicen alto y claro '¿Había alguna otra respuesta?' y no pudo evitar el sonreír con felicidad.

Tomando la mano todavía descansando en su rostro, besa la punta de cada dedo, diciendo un 'te amo' entre cada beso. Escuchando un _'yo también te amo'_ , reanudó su camino de besos. Después de dejar unos pocos sobre el firme vientre, y recibiendo unas pocas quejas de 'Para, hace cosquillas', siguió bajando hasta las cintura de Haruka, prestando más atención a sus caderas. Entonces bajando por las piernas, la puerta superior del pie y, finalmente la punta de los pies.

En este momento, Haruka estaba más que impaciente por llegar al evento principal y la mirada en sus ojos le decía a Makoto que pagaría por provocarle. Con una sonrisa, se dejó caer en los brazos de su amante, dando otro apasionado beso a sus labios mientras pensaba, 'No puedo'.

 _*Aquí Makoto dice Mackerel-chan. El –chan lo he obviado porque queda muy extraño pero os lo menciono para que os hagáis una idea._


End file.
